Rainbow Dash Meets Rainbow Dash
by Beamer Beam
Summary: A party in the old world Equestria goes horribly wrong when a thunderstorm rolls over, during the midst of a lighting strike, Rainbow Dash is gone! Where did she go? Will she come back?


_**Rainbow Dash Meets Rainbow Dash**_

_**"What? Rd meets Rd?" Yep, I recently seen why the old mlp has been revised, and why everyone likes it, anyways, what you will see in this story, is a crossover between the old MLP, and the new one, more specifically, the old RD, who had the personality of Rarity, getting crossed over to the new, revised world.**_

_**In the beginning, this takes place in the old world.**_

_**I claim no rights and blah blah, so on, so forth, yata yata yata, you know I didn't create the show, or characters, just a fan using it for your entertainment/ non commercial purposes.**_

"Oh my that is much to drab," Rainbow Dash said, "Oh Rainbow Dash, you and your fashion," Cheerilee said laughing, Pinkie Pie came in, "Oh my Rainbow, that dress is Pinkiful!" (not even my puns,) "Thanks Pinkie Pie, I knew atleast someone would like it," She said, looking in the mirror, "Needs more pink though," Pinkie said, "Uhh, no, pink would ruin the very splendor of this entourage, I think more red is needed!" Rainbow said, adding a few feathers, "There we go, now it's good!" She said smiling.

Suddenly, a storm came out of nowhere, "Wowie! That's not very pinkilicious," (again, not my puns,) And then it happend, lighting struck, and in that flash, Rainbow Dash dissappeared, Pinkie looked around, for the first time, she was actually scared, "Well that was...sudden..." Cheerilee said, looking around, "Rainbow Dash? You can stop hiding silly!" She called, but no answer, without a trace, Rainbow vanished into thin air, and it began to storm.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Oh wow, I'm glad that storm didn't tear my dress up!" She said chuckling...Realising she wasn't wearing a dress, infact her whole appearence changed, "MY MANE? OH NO NO NOT THE TAIL! I WORKED HARD TO GET THE CURLS RIGHT!" She yelled, "AND MY COLOR?! BLUE? BLUE IS ONLY TO BE USED AS AN ESENTRIC COLOR!" She yelled and then began to cry..._Wait, my voice..._"And my CUTIEMARK?! HOW DID MY PURPOSE CHANGE?!" She yelled.

She paced back and forth nervously, "My coat...My tail...My mane...EVEN THE DRESS! AND MY MARK!" She yelled, "AND MY VOICE!" And again, began to cry, "Who in the hay could that be..." Rainbow said, lounging on the cloud (I am going to refer to them as 1 and 2, older one will be 2, and newer one will be 1,) Rainbow 1 said, and looked down, only to see herself, it didn't register until she looked back up again, "WAIT WHAT?!" Rainbow 1 said, and looked back down to see Rainbow 2 crying, "And...my...eyes...wait..." She said, and looked on back, to see wings, "I HAVE WINGS? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEND TO ME? MY LIFE AS I KNEW IT HAS ENDED!" She shouted and cried again, Rainbow 1 was confused, not only too see a copy of herself, but also about all these wierd things Rainbow 2 was saying.

Rainbow 1 decided to go down, and meet this clone, but the thought had crossed her mind it could be a changeling, so she decided to be super careful, she flew down, and tapped Rainbow 2 on the shoulder, "DO NO-Wait, another person?" She said, and turned around, then gave Rainbow 1 a hug, "THANK THE STARS ABOVE THAT THERE IS SOMEONE HERE FOR ME TO SHARE MY WOES WITH!" Rainbow 2 said in delight, "I say fellow pony, do you know of a good dress shop? I need a major make over," She said laughing, Rainbow 1 could not belive this, it's like a counter part of her, "Uh...huh..." Rainbow 1 said, examining this other Rainbow, "And what's your name?" Rainbow 1 asked, "Why, my name is Rainbow Dash! Best looking pony in Ponyville! And one who actually has fashion sense," She said chuckling, Rainbow 1 stared, "My name is rainbow Dash as well, but I am not a fashion nut, I'm the fastest flier ever!" She chirped, "Flying? Oh my, high altitudes give my hair the frizes, and then straightening, and curling, ugh you have no idea what a fuss it causes..." She said, Rainbow 1 stared, and just couldn't belive how this...other her was so...Not her.

After a moment of Rainbow 2 telling Rainbow 1 what was going on, Rainbow 1 wanted to take her to Twilight, but Rainbow 2 insisted on seeing Pinkie Pie, "Why on Equestria would you want to see Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow 1 asked, "Why because, she's my bestest friend ever! But her taste of only liking the color pink is...annoying," Rainbow 2 said, Rainbow 1 disagreed, "Actually Pinkie Pie really likes all colors," Rainbow 1 said, "I beg to differ, the Pinkie I know always uses the color pink in everything she uses, and even in phrases as well," Rainbow 1 glared at her counter part, Rainbow 1 already hated her, she was like Rarity, except thirty times worse, and for somereason belived that Pinkie Pie's life revolved around a color.

"I never heard of 'the Cakes," Rainbow 2 said, staring at Sugar Cube corner, "Nor have I ever seen this place," Rainbow 1 was silent, because she wanted to learn more about this counterpart of hers, if it was a changeling, it was the strangest one she ever dealt with. After a moment of knocking on the door, Pinkie answered, and then gasped, and hugged Rainbow 2, "Oh Dashie! I am SO GLAAAAAAD YOU'RE here!" And nearly squeezed the life out of her, "Why...thank...you?" She said confused, the Pinkie she remembered never acted so hyperactive. "Well Pinkie, I know how much you love the color pink, so I stopped by a store, and bought this pink ribbon!" Rainbow 2 said, smiling, "Oh, thanks Dashie! I'll treasure it always, but I mean I have like hundreds of other gifts to treasure from all my other friends, so don't feel bad if I can't treasure it all the time," She said smiling, Rainbow 2 stared, she didn't understand, "But, where are all of your party supplies?" She asked, "In my party cannon silly Dashie!" She said, and flung her cannon out of no where, it exploded into confetti, and streamers, Rainbow 2 stared in shock, "O...kay..." She said, "Hey Dash, why do you have that funny hat on?" Pinkie asked Rainbow 2, who was wearing a round hat with a feather in it, "Why? Well don't you think it looks marvelous?" She asked, Pinkie was actually now worried, and then she seen the real Rainbow, who was watching everything, "Hey Dashie, I'll be right back alright?" Pinkie said, "Alright" Rainbow 2 said, smiling.

Pinkie walked up to the real Rainbow, "You're the real Dashie right?" She asked, Rainbow smiled, "Yep, that one...Is I don't know what, I mean, she's me, but no-Where did she go?" Rainbow started to explain, but cut off when she seen that the other her wasn't there, "We have to find her, not only because she's me, and she could mess up my reputation, but also, she thinks...She thought your life revolved around pink," Rainbow said, Pinkie's hair deflated, "Bu-but, I just want to make all the other ponies happy..." She said, "I know Pinkie, it's okay, we'll figure out what she is, alright?" Rainbow said, Pinkie smiled, and her poofed back up again, "Lets do it!"

Rainbow spotted her counter part talking to Scootaloo, who was laying down, backed down from Rainbow 2, "I-I-I'm s-sorry Rainbow Dash...I don't know what you're talking about..." She said, "How could you not remember your own sister Cheerilee?" Rainbow 2 asked, astonished, Scootaloo was hurt/scared by that, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Rainbow Dash, If I did, I'd answer you but I don't," She said, Rainbow 2 was really frustrated, and didn't understand why Scootaloo was saying this (in the old version, Cheerilee and Scoots were sisters,) Rainbow 2 decided that she'd ask her another time, and trotted away, the real Rainbow and Pinkie Pie trotted up to Scoots, "Hey kid," Rainbow said, "I told you Rainbow Dash...I don't know," She said looking away, "Scoots, it's me, Rainbow Dash," She said, Scoots looked up, there was something different about this one to her, and she instantly knew it was the real one, "RAINBOW DASH!" She yelled, and gave her a hug, "Yep, that's me," She said, hugging her back, "That other one was wierd, and was asking me all kinds of things, like where's my cutie mark, and where is my sister, Cheerilee...I don't think we're sisters..." She said, "It's alright kid, that Rainbow dash, is not right," Rainbow said, "You can say that again," Scoots laughed.

"I simply refuse to partake in your little pranks and gags Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, "I just want a new dress," Rainbow 2 said, " 'The day I wear a dress, is the day I quite being a dare devil, IE NEVER," Rarity quoted, "Now I have more important things to do," She said, Rainbow 2 didn't budge, "I have money, I'll pay for it," She said, "IF you were serious, I'd make it for free, but I honestly doubt you are," Rarity said chuckling. Rainbow 1 decided to bring Scoots along with her and Pinkie, and the three of them were watching the events going on inside the Botique, "But if you don't make me this dress, my fashion life will be over! It's bad enough with this awfully drab sense of color! Rainbows are pretty, but not ment for a MANE style," Rainbow 2 said, suddenly Rarity turned around with about 4 boxs of gems, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAINBOW DASH?!" Rarity yelled, Rainbow 1 started laughing, "What's so funny Dashie?" Pinkie asked, "That one is just going on about this as if it was the normal thing I do, she has no idea that all of this stuff she's doing is WAAAAAAY out of character for me," Rainbow said laughed, Scoots still felt hurt about the interrogation, "Hey Scoots, don't worry, you got me, kinda like'a big sis' or somethin' right?" Rainbow asked, poking her with her hoof, Scootaloo smiled at this, "Yeah." They almost forgot the disaster unfolding in the Botique, "But I AM Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow 2 cried, "THE REAL RAINBOW WOULD NEVER USE THE WORD 'DRAB,' NOR WOULD SHE INSULT HERSELF! INFACT SHE COMPLIMENTS HERSELF ALL THE TIME ABOUT HOW GOOD SHE LOOKS!" Rarity said in a rage, Twilight ran to the three by the window, "I heard Rarity yelling, what's the problem?" She said in a pant, all three pointed to the window, Twilight looked inside, and gasped.

"Is it a changeling?" She asked, "Nope," Rainbow said, "It's more of a counter part, exactly the things I'm not, this one thought Pinkie's life revolved around the color pink, and was somehow disturbed that her life wasn't," Rainbow said, Twilight, for this rare time, didn't understand, "I don't get it," She said, Rainbow actually found it amusing SHE was teaching Twilight something, "Well, this one is into Fashion, good looks, wierd words, and keeps saying 'person' and 'everyone," Rainbow said, Twilight looked inside again, and tried to register what she was told, "So that Rainbow Dash, isn't even like you?" Twilight asked, "Nope," Rainbow said, smiling, "Thank Celestia," She followed up chuckling, Twilight was kinda thankful herself. After a few more moments, Rainbow 2 ran out of the Botique, with Rarity pretty much tossing everysingle gemstone she had at her, "GET OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE! AND THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, IT BETTER BE THE REAL RAINBOW!" She then slammed the door, "Should we tell her?" Pinkie asked, "Sure," Rainbow said and flew in, she too was met with gemstones, "RARITY! IT'S ME! DASH!" Rainbow said, "I PERFORMED THE SONIC RAINBOOM THAT LINKED US TOGETHER AND GAVE US OUR CUTIEMARKS!" She said, Rarity stopped, and then gave Rainbow a hug, crying, "What WAS that monster...?" She aasked, "To be honest, nothing good," Rainbow said.

Rainbow 2 on the other hand wasn't fairing to well, she was pretty much having fashion withdrawls except for her fancy hat, "Oh, I know! Maybe I still have that power," She chirped, and closed her eyes, then gave a spin, and a new, very pretty green dress was placed on her, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." She sighed relief, the fashion thing was really getting to her, and she finally felt better, "Howdy Dash!" Applejack said trotting by, And then froze mid air, registering what she just saw, then trotted back, "Good day to you fair person!" Rainbow 2 said, "Uhh, Dash? Why in the world are ya'll wearin' that get up?" Applejack asked, laughing, "Why? Because Fashion is my passion, whether anyone excepts that or not," She said in a huff, Applejack was actually concerned now, "Ya'll feelin' ahlraight Rainbow?" Applejack asked, "I am now, now that I have this glamerous dress on," Rainbow 2 answered happily, she really was at ease with it on.

Applejack stared, this wasn't the Rainbow she knew at all, "Uh...Huh, whatta ya'll say to go seein' Twilight?" Applejack asked, Rainbow 2 stared, "Who in the world is this...Twilight?" Applejack blinked, "How'd ya'll get that dress anyway?" Even though Rainbow 2 felt anooyed, she wanted to be helpful in someway, "Why from that cute little dress store of course! The owner is very generous," She said smiling, Applejack glared, "Did ya'll flip your applecart? Just what in they hay's gotten into you?" She said demandingly, "I've always loved fashion, what are you talking about? What's gotten into me, is that everyone refuses to deal with me in any sort of way, so far today, I've had gemstones tossed at me, I've been called crazy, my very friend Pinkie didn't understand anything, and worst of all, Scootaloo stared at me when I asked about her sister Cheerilee!" She said crying, Applejack backed away, only to back up into the group of Pinkie, Scoots, Twilight, and Rainbow 1, "Oh not another one of you crazy Rainbows!" Applejack said, "Well hate to break it to 'ya, but I'm the original," Rainbow 1 said proudly, Applejack stared,  
"Rainbow? It really...is...you," applejack said, and then gave her a hug, "Ah don't know Rainbow! I don't know who she is or what she is, but she is crazy!" Applejack said..._Why did I just recieve a hug from everyone except Twilight...? _Rainbow 1 thought, "Alright girls, let's find who she is, once and for all," Rainbow 1 said, the others agreed, and they all marched toward Rainbow 2.

Rainbow 2 was at ease now that she had a nice pretty dress on, aside from the affairs of the day, she was at peace, "Ahem," Rainbow 1 said, Rainbow 2 looked at the group, "Did I...do something wrong...?" She asked, afraid, "For one, you're me, Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria, and Wonderbolt Trainee, and holder of a Element of Harmony, not some freu freu wearing richy," Rainbow 1 said harshly, Rainbow 2 gasped, and was surprised at the harshness, "Another thing, the phrases you use don't even make any sense at all, anyone is a term nopony uses, except maybe once or twice, you say anyPONY, somePONY, and noPONY," She said again, Rainbow 2 felt like she was being treated like a filly, "Also, Pinkie Pie loves making others smile, and her life doesn't revolve around a color, she throws parties, to make any and all of her friends happy," Rainbow 1 said once more, Rainbow 2 was actually a little afraid, "And another thing, I ain't into fashion, but that color of green has UGLY, written all over it, if you want to talk fashion, a shade of of blue, with some yellow in it would make that dress look twenty percent color," Rainbow 1 said smiling, "But if you really are me, GET RID OF THAT GARBAGE!" Rainbow 1 boomed, Rainbow 2 got rid of everything in seconds, "That's MUCH better, hmm..." Rainbow 1 examined her counterpart, "Yep, you're fine now, now then, welcome to Ponyville," She said smiling, the group that was with her stared in shock, they wondered if she even realised everything that just happend, "I know where I am..." Rainbow 2 said passivly, "That is Canterlot, filled with a bunch of snobbies, but also Princess Celestia resides there," Rainbow 1 said, this was new to the other Rainbow, "That is the Everfree forest, I don't think you should go in there though, lots of dangerous things," Rainbow 1 said, the group peered over her shoulder, yep, she was talking to the other one alright, "What do you think she is doing?" Pinkie asked, "Your job," Twilight responded, Pinkie didn't understand, and then realised, "Ooooooooooooooooh, okay," She said, the group decided to leave the two rainbows to whatever they were going to do, and go their seperate ways.

Rainbow 2 was very nervous, "I'm fine with you wanting wear freu freu stuff, but, you know, don't OVER do it," Rainbow 1 said to her, Rainbow 2 nodded, but was worried about the reaction from Rarity again, "It'll be fine, Rarity is a good friend of mine, once I explain it, she'll understand," Rainbow 1 said, "C'mon," She said to Rainbow 2, who followed with ehr head down, "Rarity? You in here?" Rainbow 1 called, "Be right down," Rarity chirped, and then came down, only to be shocked by seeing the other one, she knew it was the other Rainbow, "I...do apologise for the way I acted...It's just, our Rainbow Dash pulls pranks on me about wanting a dress," Rarity said, Rainbow 2 still had her head down, "Yeah about that, if it's alright, I'd like to have you make me something, black jacket with gold streaks in it," Rainbow 1 said happily, Rarity nodded, "Very well," She said with a sigh, and went up stairs.

After 30 minutes of waiting, and Rainbow 1 explaining, Rainbow 2 finally understood why the reactions happend, "So Scootaloo and Cheerilee aren't related?" Rainbow 2 asked, "Nope, actually, Scoots is an orphan..." Rainbow 1 said sadly, Rainbow 2 gasped, "Really?!" She said, "Yep, the best I can do is just try to be there for her," Rainbow 1 replied, "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd voila!" Rarity said, comeing down with a black, gold striped jacket, Rainbow 2 actually liked it, "I love it!" She said hugging it, "Do accept it as a token of my apology," Rarity asked, "Apology accepted!" Rainbow 2 said slipping it on, "This is a very different style," She said, "Indeed, it's more of a...Rockstar look," Rarity said, "Well I love it!" Rainbow 2 said, Rainbow 1 sighed, it was another her, so she felt a certain responsibility for Rainbow 2, "Alright, c'mon me," Rainbow 1 said, chuckling, Rainbow 2 was still ingulfed in the jacket.

Rainbow 1 looked at the time, "Oh my, time flys, hehe...Hey me, whatta you say to givein' me a hoof in cloud bustin'?" She asked, Rainbow 2 looked, "I would if I could, but I don't think I can," She said, "Silly, of course you can, you're a pegasus!" Rainbow 1 said, Rainbow 2 knew what one was, but last time she checked, she didn't have any wings, "I don't think I am," She said, suddenly she felt an odd sensation, Rainbow 1 grabbed Rainbow 2's wings, and was stretching them, and loosing them up, "What are you doing...?" Rainbow 2 asked, "Well, sometimes filly pegasi need to be reminded they have wings, in order to do this, you have to take their wings, and stretch them out, twist 'em around a little bit, so in your case, you're not a filly, but you still don't know you have 'em," Rainbow 1 explained, and at the last word, Rainbow 2 began to flap her wings around, "WOW! I DO HAVE WINGS!" She said, and jumped in the air, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THEM!" She said happily, and zipping around, "Be careful, you may get dizzy on your first time flying," Rainbow 1 warned, "If I'm you, then I think I got this," Rainbow 2 was actually picking up Rainbow 1's attitude.

Rainbow 1 and 2 took flight, "Any grey cloud, or clouds in general, all you have to do, is give it nice good kick, and poof, no more clouds," Rainbow 1 said happily, "Oh, okay, sounds easy," Rainbow 2 said, and flew up to a nearby one, she gave it a kick...Only to hear the other laughing, "You call THAT a KICK? You didn't even DENT it," Rainbow 1 said, laughing, Rainbow 2 felt hurt, but then really mad, she kicked the cloud so hard, it turned into a black one before poofing away, Rainbow 1 was surprised at this, "That's what I want to see, good job, you don't have to kick THAT hard," Rainbow 1 explained, then demostrated, Rainbow 2 now understood.

After a good hour of cloud kickin', Rainbow 1 layed on her daily nap one, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," She sighed of relief, but Rainbow 2 wanted to go, and go fast, "Oh c'moooon me, lets go, there's more stuff to do!" She said, Rainbow 1 smiled, "Now you're in the spirit," Rainbow 1 said, but then laid face flat, "But after a while, you kinda' just know you can always go that fast," Rainbow 1 said, "Now go on, and do something, I'm gonna' take a nap," she said again, and within seconds, fell asleep.

Rainbow 2 didn't know what to do, she just knew she wanted to do something, then she had an idea, and zoomed to Pinkie Pie's place. Once she arrived, in about one minute, she knocked on the door, Pinkie answered, "Hey Rainbow Dash number two!" She said smiling, Rainbow 2 was surprised that Pinkie knew it wasn't the original, they looked exactly alike, and she wasn't even wearing her jacket, "Uhh, two things, where's the nearest orphanage, and how did you know I wasn't the other one?" she asked, "Haven't you noticed? The person writing this has been calling you Rainbow two since you got here silly!" Pinkie explained, Rainbow 2 stared, this Pinkie was wierd, and random, but Rainbow 2 liked her anyways, "And an answer about the orphange, that would be Caring Hooves, just across the road, over there actually," Pinkie pointed to the hotel-looking building, "Thanks Pinks," Rainbow 2 said, "No problem Dash two!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow 2 walked up to the door, and knocked on it, but then had an odd thought..._Wait, does everypony else know I'm not the original?..._She thought, but then forgot it when a pony answered the door, seemingly young, and who had party cake on spots of her, she was still giggling, "Welcome to Caring Hooves," She paused still giggling, "Can I help you?" She asked, and then got a closer look, "OH! It's you!" She said realising, and then slammed the door, Rainbow 2 knew she may have creeped others out, but not that badly, "O...kay..." She said sadly, and started to walk away, then the pony opend the door again, "Wait!" She called out in a whispery voice, Rianbow 2 turned around, and walked back, "What?" She asked, "Scootaloo wished that you'd come to her party, so when I recongised you, I blindfolded her immediatly," She said smiling, "She'll be so happy you came!"

Rainbow 2 tip-hoofed in, and walked infront of Scootaloo, the pony told her that they should play a game, have Scootaloo guess who's infront of her, so Rainbow 2 took spot, "Alright Scootaloo, try to guess," The pony said, "Uhh...Is it...Glitterwing?" Scoots asked, "Nope," the pony said, Scootaloo knew the rules of this game, she stuck her hoof out, she felt a broad structure, nothing like a filly's, "Is it Horsepower?" She took a funny guess, "No, but that is funny," The pony said, Rainbow 2 turned to the side, Scootaloo felt wings..._Broad chest, Strong wings..._She flung off her blindfold, "RAINBOW DASH?!" She cheered, and hugged her, "Hehe, you caught me," Rainbow 2 said, hugging her back, the others cheered, they all knew how much Scootaloo liked Rainbow, and where so happy she came, even though it wasn't the original.

Rainbow 1 was having a nice dream, typical one she normally had, her performing a rainboom, the wonderbolts being in awe, and offering her an instant spot on their team, but suddenly, just before the part were they offered her the spot, Spitfire unzipped a zipper, and it was Luna, Rainbow backed up, "Princess Luna?!" She said, "Yes Rainbow, tis I," Luna said, "W-Wh-What do you want?" Rainbow asked, "It is not so much of what I want, but what a certain little filly wants," Luna said, showing the party that her counter part was at, "IT'S SCOOTS'S BIRTHDAY?" Rainbow said, Luna created a door, "You may walk through this, when you do, you will awake," She said, Rainbow immediatly zipped for it, but just before leaving, "Hey Princess...Thanks...I really do care about Scoots," She said, "That is why I came into your dream," Luna said.

Rainbow 1 woke up, and instantly zipped, but she didn't know where it was, she instantly went to Pinkie's place, and tapped on the door, Pinkie answered, "Hi Dashie!" She chirped, "Hi Pinkie, uh, do you know where the n-" "Over there," Pinkie said pointing to the hotel-like building, "Thanks," Rainbow said, "No problemiato," Pinkie said, and shut the door, Rainbow zipped over, and knocked, the same pony answered, "Welcome to Caring Hooves, we're-" She looked her over, "Wait, aren't you-" "Yes, I'm Rainbow Dash, well, THE Rainbow Dash, that one is just like, another one from somewhere else," Rainbow said, the pony didn't understand, but let her in anyways.

The place was spacious, and the main area was full of party balloons, she walked in, and for somereason, Scootaloo knew that the other was a different one, "REAL RAINBOW DASH!" She said, hugging the real one, "You are the real one right?" Scoots asked, "Sure am," Rainbow 1 said, Rainbow 2 was actually glad the real one showed up. With the- What are you doing here? "Hi Mr Writer guy! I think that's great you did that for Scootaloo! She's great," ...I have no comment about you being here right now... "Of course you do! Hey, since I'm here an' all, wanna be my friend? I never have enough!" Would you mind letting me conclude this Pinkie? "Uuuuuuuuugh Fine."

Ahem, as I was saying, with the Real one there, Scootaloo had a wonderful time, and she even showed Rainbow 1 around, she took Rainbow 1 to her room, and- "WAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA!" ...DO YOU MIND NOT CRYING OVER MY KEYBOARD? THANKS, "But it's just so SAD!" *Grits teeth* I am aware that it is SAD, but you stating the obvious is NOT helping, now do you mind going back to Ponyland? "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"

AS I WAS SAYING. Scootaloo took Rainbow 1 to her room, "Welcome to my house," Scootaloo said, sort of cheerfully, Rainbow 1 was surprised...And wierded out, she expected posters, and pictures of herself, since Scoots was her biggest fan, but there was only one picture, and it was the one she gave to Scoots a long time ago, there was alot of musical stuff, "Oh, I really like Vinyl's music, and since she has alot of money, she bought me my very own stuff," Scoots said cheerfully, Rainbow didn't really know how to feel about that, she always though Vinyl's music was, obnoxius-yet-catchy.

Scootaloo could hardly contain herself, her hero was actually here, in her room, Rainbow 1 was impressed by Scoots's setup, "But...Uhh...Yeah," Scootaloo said, trying to think of something, "OH, huh, would you like some lunch?" She asked, Rainbow 1 blinked, "I'm fine Scoots, thanks," She said smiling...Then her stomach rumbled, "I think your stomach disagrees with you," Scoots said giggling, "It's no big deal Rainbow Dash," She said, and within 2 minutes, had a nice sandwich for Rainbow prepared, Rainbow 1 blinked yet again..._I feel really bad..._Rainbow thought, Scoots sat the sandwich infront of her, "Water too?" Scoots asked, "No Scoots, I'm fine, thanks," Rainbow said, sitting down, munching on the sandwich..._WOW!..._She thought, the sandwich was somehow different then she rememberd one tasting, "Scoots, this is really good, how did you make it taste so good?" Rainbow 1 asked, "I've learned over time, and many sandwichs, that you just need one drop of nector, from that Poison Joke," She said, Rainbow stopped, mid-munch, "Pofin...Oke?" She managed to say, "Yep, Zecora showed me to harvest it, without getting poisoned, you just cut the stem, and boom, the flower is safe to touch," Scoots said, "And then Zecora said that it could also be used in food, and it actually was really good, I didn't belive her, until I tried it," She said, "Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle didn't understand how it worked, and you can imagine how many times they got poisoned," Scoots said, laughing a little at the memories.

Rainbow 1 had a thought while listening to Scootaloo talking about various things..._Sorry I didn't get you anything kid..._She felt really bad, even a hoof print on a picture of herself would've been a gift to Scoots, but then she realised something, "Hey Scoots, I'll be back real quick...Mind if I take the window?" Rainbow 1 asked, Scoots wanted to plead that she stay, but she didn't want Rainbow to think she was wierd, it was already unerving that her hero knew she was an orphan, "Uhh sure, go ahead," Scoots said, Rainbow said she'd be back, and zipped out, Scoots waved goodbye, with a tear..."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAA!" *Grits teeth again* PINKIE...PIE...STAY IN YOUR OWN UNIVERSE! "Well it's kind of hard too, when you're WRITING ALL THESE SAD THINGS," Will you just trust me? "...fine..."

After a good 15 minutes, Scoots was losing hope Rainbow was coming back, and then just as she was about to shut the window, Rainbow zipped in, "That Ditzy Doo...One of these days..." Rainbow 1 said annoyed, with a pant, "Sorry kid, Ditzy Doo messed up, and there was snow, rain, and hail clouds all missed and mashed up, I had to help them out...You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" She asked, Scootaloo didn't want to say yes, so she just shook her head, "I know you'd never forget about me Rainbow Dash!" She said, Rainbow 1 giggled, and gave her a hug, "Well, if I did, what kind of mother would I be?" She said heading for the door, Scootaloo giggled, and then stopped dead mid air like Pinkie Pie- "HEY! NOPONY CAN STEAL MY WAYS OF DEFYING PYHSICS!" ...You actually admit that?...Moving...on...

"What do you mean...Mother?" Scoots asked, Rainbow 1 ignored her, not showing the smile she had, she walked out of the room, Scoots followed. Down-stairs, the other Rainbow was having the time of her life, alot of the other fillies forgot who's party it was, until they seen Scootaloo coming down again, following behind Rainbow, Rainbow walked up to the desk, and rang the bell, (I'm tired of referring to her as 'the pony,' so her name is now Caretaker,) Caretaker walked up, "What can I help you with Rainbow Dash?" She asked, assuming it was some question like, 'where's the bathroom,' Rainbow hoofed (AHAHA) over a paper that she brought back with her, Caretaker read it carefully, Rainbow's smile huge, Caretaker smiled, "Very well," She said, and walked up the stairs, "What? What did that paper say? What's going on?" Scoots asked frantically, Rainbow stayed silent, still smiling, but everytime Scoots reached for the paper, Rainbow grabbed her hoof, Scootaloo was forced to wait for...Whatever it was she was being forced to wait on.

After about 20 minutes or so, Caretaker lugged down a bunch of suitcases, they were..._Are those...mine?..._Scoots thought, suddenly, Rainbow 1 turned to her, "Well, what are you standing there for?" Rainbow asked, still smiling, "Don't you want to go home?" She said, Scootaloo blinked, this caught everypony off guard, except Caretaker, "Uhh, Rainbow Dash, I kinda AM home," She said sadly, "Does this look like my house to you?" Rainbow asked, poking her, "I don't understand," Scootaloo said, Rainbow was careful not to give away anything, "Happy birthday Scoots, I didn't have a gift...Until I seen this paper," Rainbow said, finally deciding to reveal it, she hoofed (AHAHA) the paper over to Scoots, who began to read it. After a few minutes later, she dropped the paper, still in position as if she were still reading it, except with her mouth wide open, as if she seen a ghost.

Rainbow 1 expected this reaction, and picked up Scoot, "What do you say we go home now?" Rainbow 1 asked, giving Scoots a hug, "Could you have somepony deliver that please?" Rainbow asked, "Absolutely," Caretaker said, Rainbow craddle her in her forelegs, and flew it, Rainbow 2 didn't understand, "Uhh, what happend?" Rainbow 2 asked, Caretaker was precise, "Princess Luna enterd Rainbow Dash's dream, and seen that the number one thing she dreamed about, was Scootaloo being her daughter, Luna then told Princess Celestia this, and she granted that Rainbow Dash is now her adopted mother," Care taker explained, Rainbow 2 didn't understand, but she went along with it, "I should really be going, it was fun!" She said, "As to you...other...Rainbow Dash...?" Caretaker said confused.

Rainbow landed on her 'lawn,' and sat Scoots down, "Welcome to your home Scoots," Rainbow said happily, Scootaloo was still in shock, nearly paralysed from the events of the day, it was paralysis of happiness, everything she ever wanted, which was considerd kinda small compared to others, has came true, she never expected it to, but it did, and she had no words to describe the happiness, suddenly, Rainbow stepped infront of her with a glare only a mother could have, Scootaloo suddenly became responsive, and stood up, "Now, I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a loooooooooooooooong time, you're issues in school, It was never my place, but it is now," Rainbow said sternly, Scootaloo was at full attention, "For a long time, you and Diamond havn't got along at all, that ends, TODAY," She said.

(From this point, we're back in the old universe) "Rainbow dash!" Seemed to be very distant to Rainbow 2, it was almost as if..."Is that MY Pinkie Pie?" She wondered, "RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T PINKARIFIC AT ALL!" That pun definitly sounded like one her Pinkie would make, but it semed to be getting closer, "RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP!" The voice was definitly getting closer, infact, it sounded like it was infront of her, "That is my Pinkie!" Rainbow thought aloud, and began to run to the voice. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open, taking a deep breath, before Pinkie Pie gaver her a hug, "Oh Rainbow Dash, I missed you oh-so-much!" She said, "I missed you too Pinks," She said, Pinkie stopped hugging her, "Wait, what?" She asked, "Rainbow Dash, are you feeling alright?" Pinkie asked worriedly, "I'm fine," She said, but then looked at her hair, and clothing, "ECK!" She yelped, and stood up, "What the hay was I ever thinking..." She said, and trotted upstairs, Pinkie stood astonished, Cheerilee spoke up "...Do you think Rainbow Dash is okay?" Pinkie couldn't respond, she was too shocked, just then, Rainbow Dash came back down...Many jaws dropped. Some how, Rainbow dashed looked entirely different, "R-Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie eeked out, "Yeah?" Rainbow asked, Pinkie went even more wide eyed with the change of voice, everything she ever knew about Rainbow Dash has just been crushed, destroyed even. Her voice, her hair, her coat color, and even her attitude, just changed.

**The End**


End file.
